User talk:Tsupert
Build:Team - Balanced Caster Annoyance The build has been moved to that location, as builds must be in the builds space. Keep up the work ^^ ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 23:01, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks so much ~~~~ Please use 4 Tildes (~~~~) to sign comments on talk pages. Not really Required, but good manners. *see Here for why I posted this on your talk--Midnight08 07:01, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - TA Balanced Hello, would you please revote on the build. I have made a few changes, that I think were necessary to implement since the nerf of RM. I understand that your TA build we very similar to mine, so I see no reason we canno both share joint ownership (if that matters to you) over the build. Tell me what you think, change the WoW for Trans, and RM for Corrupt perhaps? I was also thinking of making it more hex oriented, thus changing the N/M and a N/Rt? Just a possibility however. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:30, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I'm having a feeling everyone hates me, Midnight08(see above) signed a comment for me that i didn't post and readen hates me for giving his build a mid level rating lol while a guy gives him a worse rating and he does care about that! Lol i changed it so i don't get in trouble with him lol. Readen FYI i haven't summited a build in a long time, i don't care about my old ta build, u just used that as an escuse to mark it out. If somone makes a warrior build a long time ago and they rate a warrior build low, does it give u any right to mark it out.Tsupert 01:43, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :You should care less. Asdfg 01:49, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::I certainly don't hate you lol. I doubt anyone else does, either. I was just wondering why you voted as such :P. It is a very good build imho, and has won many people numerous glads (though that is not saying much :P). I don't mind how you vote, I just would like to know why. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:51, 29 August 2007 (CEST) You mean somone who signed hatemail(or whatever it is called) for me on a build i loved doesn't hate me, Also readen why don't u go annoy the guy who rated it 4,2,2 and leave me alone. Tsupert 01:54, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Dude, readem questined ur vote he doesnt hate you, and midnight is being a good wikier by signing unsigned comments. Cool down and be quiet.Dark0805|Rant 21:47, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I fixed the unsigned comment by tsupert. I checked the history and it was NOT him, it was mizzourman or something so i fixed it. And DEATHRAL U STOLE MY USER PAGE U MEANY.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 22:03, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Userboxes I recommend adding these to them. --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:42, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :i added pre tags to the coffee userbox-otherwise his talk page is listed as using it =)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:22, 5 October 2007 (CEST) My bad =P.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:26, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Tea beats Coffee as easily as I can make a monk swear. Also, Power Leak = best skill in game imo. OK, I've had my say. RustyThe 21:45, 18 November 2007 (CET) OoA Build prof=Necromancer/Dervish name="Ooa Necro" blood=11+1 Soul=10+2+1 curse=6+1 earthp=8OoAof painFurybarbsMasochismregenerationof pious lightsignet/build Masochism triggers on each enchant removed by OoA despite OoA's description.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 10:17, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks, i will try it out, nice ideaTsupert 12:52, 7 October 2007 (CEST) User:Tsupert|19px[[User:Tsupert |'Tsupert'Also_Known_As_Deathral']]'.' User:Tsupert|19px[[User:Tsupert |'Tsupert'Also_Known_As_Deathral']]'.' 00:48, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Delivery for mister Tsupert. Copy and paste [[User:Tsupert|'TsuperT']] ([[User talk:Tsupert|''talk]]/ ) into Nickname under My Preferences with Raw Signatures checked. It should look like [[User:Tsupert|'TsuperT']] (''talk''/ ) when you sign. -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:12, 27 November 2007 (CET) --Noob curry shack guild-- So i posted a team builder build and they immdediantly hated it for no reason. They i asked if we could just try inept again and they said no becuase it worked against the nubs we played and probally won't work against anyone else. So i said that our frontline needs work and i got kicked for that.